Un sueño para dos
by Voltie
Summary: La disquera 'Snow White' promete hacer a dos personas las personas del dúo del año. Sakura audiciona y pasa esta... pero ¿qué pasa si el mundo de Sakura se esta derrubando en el camino a la fama por ciertos traumas de su infancia? SakuSyao TouYuki UA
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos. Bueno, este es mi primer fic en español. ¡Whoa! Haha. Nunca pensé que haría un fic en español, a pesar de ser Mexicana.

De cualquier forma, al grano!

DISCLAIMER: Cardcaptor Sakura es de CLAMP, no mío. La canción que canta Sakura se llama 'Teddy Bear' y no. Ella no es dueña de esa canción, sino Ayumi Hamasaki. La letra de la canción la encontré en  y yo traduje la traducción al inglés al español.

_Capitulo 1. _

Ya eran las 5:30, que aburrido era estar ahí parada esperando oír su numero, para la audición del dúo que prometían ser el dúo del año. 'Vaya día, llevo desde las 8 AM aquí. Y soy el 110!' pensó Kinomoto Sakura mientras esperaba su turno, la muchacha de quince años no era muy paciente para muchas cosas... Pero para las audiciones era la mas paciente que alguien se podría imaginar.

Sakura volvió acomodar su cabello castaño de forma que no cubriera sus ojos color esmeralda, aunque su cabello era corto, ella lo llevaba simplemente en una cola de caballo, y unos cuantos mechones en su frente-- simulando un fleco, aunque de vez en cuando este 'fleco' le estorbaba. Por un momento dudó si lo que llevaba puesto era lo indicado, unos pantalones de mezclilla simples, una blusa con rallas horizontales rosas y blancas escotada la cual tenía un top blanco abajo, y unos zapatos de tacón (no tan alto aproximadamente eran cinco centímetros de altura) blancos, después decidió no preocuparse por su ropa-- sino por como tratar a los jueces.

Ella vocalizó en susurros, para asegurarse que su voz estuviera en forma, -Anata wa mukashi imashita...- Sakura suspiro. -Mezamereba makuramoto ni wa...- Tomó aire. -Suteki na purez--

-Nee, monstruo,-Su hermano mayor interrumpio. -Deja de vocalizar¡te vas a lastimar la garganta!-

Sakura volteo a ver a su hermano con unos ojos que mataban. ¡Como odiaba que hiciera eso! Aunque talvez por primera vez su hermano tenía razón, al quedarse con la duda, decidió no hablar.

Su hermano le sonrió. -Vamos, Sakura¡no te pongas nerviosa a estas alturas!-

-No estoy nerviosa, onii-chan.- Sakura respondió ofendida. -Simplemente checaba mi voz porque...-

-Estabas nerviosa.- Termino Touya por ella. Sakura le saco la lengua, y el rió. -Sakura... No te puedes comportar así, ya tienes quince años.-

--

Los tres jueces y el muchacho ya estaban agotados aunque sabían que todavía les faltaba mucho, apenas iban en el ciento cinco. Para colmo, ellos estaban decepcionados de no poder encontrar a una niña que cumpliera con sus expectativas.

Un juez de lentes y cabello negro se levantó y hizo un gesto indicando que pasara la siguiente. Sin saber si en realidad querían seguir con las audiciones. Lo habían decidido ya. Si la participante ciento treinta no lo lograba, el dúo acabaría con un solo cantante. Era un desastre.

Pasaron cuatro niñas y ninguna cumplía con lo que ellos querían, poco a poco su paciencia se iba acabando al igual que sus esperanzas. Ya pensaban en que iban a decir a la prensa para explicar como el dúo había acabado en solo.

--

Sakura oyó su número, al instante caminó hacía la puerta y tocó suavemente para pedir permiso de entrar a la habitación donde estaban los jueces. Al oír que pasará, abrió la puerta, entro con su hermano mayor atrás de ella, e hizo una reverencia a la cual los jueces respondieron con una sonrisa, ninguna chica había hecho esto.

Sakura caminó hasta el centro de la habitación, los tres jueces y el muchacho la observaban cuidadosamente mientras los tacones de Sakura eran el único sonido del lugar. Sus pasos eran cortos y algo lentos pero reflejaban seguridad en sí misma. Al llegar al centro del cuarto, vio a los jueces a los ojos. Con cada uno de ellos hizo contacto visual, y sin saber que el muchacho mas joven no era un juez, también hizo contacto visual con el, haciendo que al pobre se le cayera su refresco.

Los jueces estaban estupefactos, jamás habían visto alguien como ella, su belleza deslumbraba en la habitación.

-Konnichiwa.- Empezó Sakura. -Soy Kinomoto Sakura. Tengo quince años. Soy de el pueblo de Tomoeda que esta a las afueras de Tokio.- Pausó, dejando a los jueces con la curiosidad de que iba a decir después. -Yo les quiero cantar la canción que escribí no hace mucho. Se llama _Teddy Bear_...- Vio a su alrededor buscando algo. -¿Les molesta si onii-chan toca el piano para acompañarme?- Uno de los jueces indico que estaba bien que su hermano tocara el piano.

Touya sin hablar fue directo al piano, se sentó y espero a la señal de su hermana para empezar a tocar. Sakura lo voltio a ver esperando a que comenzara.

La melodía era en realidad única, esta hizo sentir a los jueces tranquilidad, se le quedaron viendo al hermano de Sakura, como si el fuera el que iba a cantar.

De pronto el canto de la muchacha se escucho:

-Anata wa mukashi imashita

Mezamereba makuramoto ni wa

Suteki na purezento ga

Oite aru yo to

Kami wo nade nagara

_(Hace mucho tiempo,_

_Me dijiste mientras jugabas con mi cabello,_

_Que cuando despertara _

_Encontraría un hermoso regalo_

_Por mi almohada)_

Aikawarazu sono senaka wa

Chiisaku tayorinakute

Dakedo tanoshii hanashi nara

Waraiaete ita

_(Como siempre, tu eras,_

_Tan pequeño y causabas desconfianza,_

_Aunque todavía nos podíamos reír juntos_

_Sobre alguna historia chistosa)- _

La voz de Sakura era triste, se podía identificar fácilmente que algo triste le había pasado, ya que su hermano también reflejaba tristeza. Sinceramente no podían creer que hermosa era su voz, las palabras... Todas de alguna forma tenían sentido, aún sin saber que había pasado. El chico que estaba ahí escuchaba atentamente, impresionado que alguién pudiera cantar con tanto sentimiento. El cuarto estaba silencioso, esperando que Sakura empezara a cantar de nuevo.

-Sore na no ni hito wa doushite

Onaji you na ayamachi

Ato nando kurikaeshitara

Koukai dekiru no

_(Entonces ¿porqué es que la gente_

_Comete los mismos errores _

_Una y otra vez_

_Antes de sentirse culpables?)_

Omoidashite iru

Houmutta hazu no

Itsuka no yoru

_(Yo recuerdo,_

_Una noche, _

_Pensé que estaba enterrada)_

Anata wa mukashi iimashita

Mezamereba makuramoto ni wa

Suteki na purezento ga

Oite aru yo to

Kami wo nade nagara

_(Hace mucho tiempo,_

_Me dijiste mientras jugabas con mi cabello,_

_Que cuando despertara _

_Encontraría un hermoso regalo_

_Por mi almohada)_

Watashi wa kitai ni hazumu mune

Kakaenagara mo nemuri ni tsukimashita

Yagate otozureta yoake wo

Kokoro machi ni shite

_(Me dormí,_

_Con mi corazón lleno de esperanza,_

_Esperando,_

_Que amaneciera)-_

Una lagrima salió.

-Mezameta watashi mo makuramoto

Ookina kuma no nuigurumi imashita

Tonari ni ita hazu no anata no

Sugata to hikikae ni

_(Cuando desperté, por mi almohada,_

_Había un enorme oso de peluche,_

_A mi lado._

_En el lugar que debiste estar)_

Anata wa mukashi imashita

Mezamereba makuramoto ni wa

Suteki na purezento ga

Oite aru yo to

Kami wo nade nagara...

_(Hace mucho tiempo,_

_Me dijiste mientras jugabas con mi cabello,_

_Que cuando despertara _

_Encontraría un hermoso regalo_

_Por mi almohada)- _

La canción había terminado los cuatro que estaban en la mesa de enfrente te habían levantado a aplaudirle, mientras se susurraban cosas. Sakura los vio, confundida, volteo a ver a su hermano quien tampoco sabía que estaba pasando.

Uno de los jueces la volteo a ver sonriendo, después dirigiéndose al que gritaba los números que las audiciones habían terminado. -Kinomoto-san, felicidades, eres la segunda mitad del dúo. Necesitamos que firmes unos papeles. Ah-- por cierto. Conoce a Li-san.- empujo al muchacho que había tirado el refresco. -El es parte del dúo, también.-

Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, mientras caminaba hacía el niño que sería su compañero de trabajo. -Hola, Li-kun. ¿Te importa que te llame así?- Li asintió con su cabeza. -¡Que bueno! Espero que nos hagamos amigos pronto...-

Los jueces salieron del cuarto, dejando a las tres personas restantes con una confusión tremenda, los tres se volteaban a ver, como si alguno de ellos supiera que estaba pasando. De pronto una mujer muy formal entro al cuarto, ella vestía un saco azul y una falda del mismo color y zapatos de tacón negro.

-Hola, muchachos. Soy su manager: Haruka Arashi. Mucho gusto. Etto, no los he oído cantar... Eso no importa por el momento¿saben? Me gustaría que compusieran una canción .. Para oírlos cantar en dúo.- Arashi saco unos papeles de un portafolio que estaba en la mesa, mientras lo hacía procedió a sentarse y a ofrecerle asiento a los otros tres. -Pero antes necesito que firmen los contratos de la disquera _Snow White_.- Apunto varios puntos de ambos contratos. -Firmen donde apunte, por favor.-

Ambos firmaron y se pusieron de acuerdo para al día siguiente encontrarse en casa de Sakura para componer una canción. Touya no estaba muy conforme con el muchacho, pero no podía quejarse... No todavía.

---

Al día siguiente, como acordaron, Li estuvo puntual en su casa, vistiendo unos pantalones de mezclilla acampanados y una camiseta café con las letras _Polo_ escrita sobre ellas. El día anterior Sakura no tuvo mucha oportunidad de examinar a su compañero. Su cabello era un poco mas oscuro que el de ella y era corto, sus ojos eran color miel, el era unos cuantos centímetros mas alto que su compañera, aunque tuviera tacones puestos.

Touya abrió la puerta con desconfianza, dejándolo pasar al saber que no tenia otra opción. -Escucha, kozou... ¡Mas te vale que te comportes! Te estaré observando...- Li lo vio con odio seguro de que por mas que tratara nunca se llevaría bien con el.

Sakura bajo las escaleras, todavía a medio arreglar, su cabello estaba mojado, y simplemente llevaba puestos unos shorts y una blusa con tirantes, vio a su compañero de trabajo y sin dudarlo corrio hacia el y lo saludo.

-¡Ohayo-gozaimasu, Li-kun!- La sonrisa de la muchacha destellaba. -Vamos a la sala... Supongo que ahí podríamos trabajar mejor.- Con eso ambos caminaron por la casa, había muchas fotografías de una pareja, pero nunca de Sakura y su hermano.

-Esas fotos...-Li por fin habló, algo que sorprendió a Sakura, -¿son de tus padres?-

-H-hai.-

Después de eso trabajaron varias horas sin resultado alguno.

Li decidió hablar de nuevo, -¿Sabes algo?- Sakura lo volteó a ver. -Si mejor esta noche tratamos cada uno individualmente de componer una canción... Mañana nos podríamos ver en orto lugar... No se, en un café. Hay checar las canciones... Editarlas, y lo que sea necesario. Además de hacer la música... MALDITA SEA. SE ME OLVIDO LA MÚSICA.-

Sakura se cayó del sillón en que estaba sentada. -Hooeeee, itaaaai.-

-Lo siento, Kinomoto-san.- Li se levanto a ayudarla, estirando su mano para levantarla, Sakura al agarrarle la mano lo jalo, causando que Li también cayera, quien por primera vez desde que se había mudado de Hong Kong rió.

-¡G-gomen nasai!- Sakura se sonrojó un poco, al darse cuenta en la posición que estaban. Si compañero estaba arriba de ella. -Li-kun...¿te importa?- Sakura se sacudió un poco para ver si su compañero captaba.

-Oh, si claro.- Li se levanto. -Y ya que vamos a ser compañeros de trabajo¿porqué no mejor llamarme 'Syaoran', en lugar de 'Li'?-

-De acuerdo L--Syaoran-kun. Tu también deberías llamarme por mi primer nombre...- respondió ella mientras se levantaba.

-Me parece perfecto... Sakura-san.-

Con eso se fue Syaoran. Talvez... Solo talvez ambos habían hecho una nueva amistad. Eso... Eso era bueno¿no? Ser amigo de tu compañero de trabajo, así poder pasar juntos las buenas y las malas... Especialmente en la farándula.

--

Neeee, espero que les guste! Si recibo 2 reviews no pido mucho¿no creen? empezaré el segundo capítulo. Si no hay reviews no hay capitulo. No me importa si son reviews de gente que no se registrado en la pagina... Pero por favor, reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Bueennoooo, como el fic tuvo reviews, empezaré el próximo capitulo. Gracias a todas las personas que hicieron reviews! Aquí tienen este capitulo.

NOTA: Mis exámenes semestrales son la próxima semana, así que no esperan un capi la semana que viene¿okay?

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Card Captor Sakura y las canciones.

---

Sakura se sentó en su escritorio saco su viejo cuaderno del cajón y lo hojeo. Ahí tenía las canciones que había compuesto años atrás, no se las había enseñado a Syaoran por qué primero las tenía que revisar y editar. Empezó a leerlas, no todas eran buenas y la mayoría no tenían remedio. Eso si, ninguna era perfecta, pero una de las canciones le llamó la atención y decidió trabajar con ella. Sakura sabía que no tendría tiempo para trabajar con todas las canciones, talvez algún día lo haría...

Mientras trabajaba en la canción, entro a ese mundo que la inspiraba, podía pasar horas sentada en ese mundo imaginario... Donde nada malo le podría pasar a la gente que amaba. Todoa la gente que ella quería estaba en ese lugar... Todos sanos y salvos. A veces también estaban sus padres ahí, comentando siempre cuanto había crecido. Sakura extrañaba a su padre, y a su madre la veía como algo lejano que nunca pudo tener. Aunque actuaba como si todo estuviera bien, en su mente nada estaba bien, todo se derrumbaba con los años, por que en ambas muertes Sakura tenía algo que ver, y por eso se culpaba, sin decirle a los demas, era un sentimiento que la destrozaba por dentro.

Al pensar en sus padres empezó a llorar, las lagrimas quemaban sus ojos y mellijas. Puso sus manos en su cara para cubrirla, no quería que Touya se diera cuenta de que estaba llorando, no quería hacerlo mas difícil. Ademas de ninguna manera iba a decirle a su hermano lo que pensaba-- no podía. No sabría como.

-¡Neee, Sakuraaaaa!- Touya gritaba mientras subía las escaleras, con el teléfono en la mano. -¡Sakura¿Sorda?- Entró al cuarto, y vió a su hermana menor llorando sentanda en un rincón de su cuarto. -¡Sakura!- Camino hacía ella. -¿qué pasa?- Touya se sentó en la cama. -Todo esta bien, Sakura. Deberías de estar contenta, tu sueño se va a cumplir muy pronto. . .- Vió que la niña no paraba de llorar, suspiró. -Sakura...- Su voz se suavizó. -Vamos, Saku, no te puedo ver llorar así...- Sin pensarlo paro sus lagrimas de salir, si su hermana estaba llorando, no haría ningún bien que el tambien llorara.

--

En el otro lado del teléfono estaba la mejor amiga de Sakura, quien prácticamente gritaba, -¡¿HOOLLLAAAA?!- Aunque después de oir que su amiga estaba triste colgo y se dirigió a casa de su amiga.

--

Touya abrazó a su hermana, con eso ella cayó dormida en sus brazos. El suspiró, ya no sabía que hacer. La idea de darla en adopción volvió a su mente, talvez eso la haría feliz, por qué necesitaba una familia estable, un padre y una madre, el lo sabía. Entendía que el, al ser su hermano mayor no podría remplazar a su padre. Sakura necesitaba una figura paterna, y Touya no podía con ese rol, no tenía suficiente experiencia. Despues de todo, era muy difícil criar a alguien simplemente siete años menor que ella.

El acosto a Sakura en su cama, y camino hacía la cocina en el primer piso. Cuando iba por la sescaleras, vió a Tomoyo con una cara de preocupación.

-Oyasumi-gozaimasu, Kinomoto-kun. ¿Qué paso hace rato que hable?-

Touya la invitó a sentarse en la pequeña mesa para tres de la cocina, le ofreció jugo de manzana y se sirvió café. Tomoyo volvió a preguntar que había pasado. Auntes de que el mismo Touya se diera cuenta, le contó TODO. Como había entrado al cuarto y la había encontrado llorando, como se calmo hasta que el la abrazó. Le contó todas sus preocupaciones, como no sabía si darla en adopción, como el sabía que ella necéese iba una figura paterna y no a el. Tomillo lo oyó pacientemente, espero hasta que el acabó de hablar.

-No creo que sea conveniente que darla en adopción sea conveniente. Ella necesita saber que tu estas ahí, si algo pasa, ella necesita entender que te preocupaspor ella y que NO es un estorbo en tu vida.- Tomoyo hablaba como si fuera mayor. -Sobre lo otro... Creo. CREO.- Dio énfasis a este palabra. -Que ella necesita amor. No del amor que tu le das, no de el amor que yo le doy. Ella necesita alguién con quien se sienta protegida. ¿Me entiendes?- Pauso. -No esque tu no la protejas, es que ella necesita alguien a quien pueda ir las veinticuatro horas del día... llorar en su hombro. Alguien que escuche mil veces la misma queja sin desesperarse.- Touya iba hablar pero Tomoyo empezó a hablar mas fuerte que el. -No es por que no nos quiera contar a nosotros, sino que muchas cosas no nos quiere decir porque ya sabemos, ó por que no la entenderíamos.- Tomoyo vio a Touya a los ojos. -¿Entiendes?-

---

Syaoran ya estaba cansado. Al fin había acabado la canción que había compuesto en ese rato. Apago la televisión, se cambio a su pijama y se acosto, pensando en su nueva comañera de trabajo. Tenía que admitir que era bonita, pero avíalo en ella... Algo triste. No sabía que era, pero quería averiguarlo, de alguna forma se ganaría su confianza.

No sabia como pero lo haría. Esa era su meta. Conocerla.

--

Tomoyo se había quedado a dormir por que cuando acabo de platicar con Touya ya era muy tarde, y Touya le dijo que era algo peligroso que se fuera a su casa a esa hora. Tomoyo despertó a las nueve como siempre lo hacía en vacaciones, despertando a Sakura en el processo.

-Hmm, cinco minutos mas, Touya-onii-chan... Solo cinco minutos mas.- Tomoyo la sacudio suavemente, para tartar de despertarla sin habalr, quería que se sorprendiera de que ella estaba ahí. -Onii-chan, onegai. Dejame dormir.-

Tomoyo la siguió sacudiendo, hasta que Sakura se sento en su cama y volteo, esperando ver a su hermano, peló los ojos al ver a su amiga. Gritó como si ella fuera un monstruo, sorprendida, dijo después de calmarse, -Tomoyo-chan¿qué haces aquí?-

-Te vine a visitar anoche, pero ya estabas dormida...- Mintió Tomoyo, ya que no pidía decirle que su hermano y ella estuvieron hablando de ella. -¿Cómo te fue en la audición?-

Sakura sonrió vagamente, y le cantó todo lo que había pasado, mientras que tomoyo gritaba emocionada, como si ella fuera la que estaba pasando por todo esto.

---

Syaoran y Sakura se quedaron de ver afuera de la casa de Sakura, ya que Syoaran no conocía la cuidad.

Ellos caminaron por varios minutos hasta al fín llegar a su destino, un café llamado "Cherry Blossom's", que era el lugar favorito de Sakura en todo Tomoeda. El lugar tenía muchos árboles con pequeñas sakura en ellos. Sakura adoraba el ambiente, eran tan relajante.

Entraron y trabajaron unas cuantas horas en las canciones, ambos sorprendidos de las canciones del otro. Las editaron y quedaron de verse de nuevo al siguiente de día para que Toya les ayudara a componer la música.

Pero aún así se pasearon un rato, ambos tratando de conocerse, Syoaran tratando un poco mas que Sakura, claro esta, sabiendo que cuando algose le metía a la cabeza no paraba hasta que lo lograra.

-Dime, Sakura-san¿y tus papás?- Syaoran preguntó inocentemente.

-Murieron.- respondió ella rápidamente tratando de evitar llorar, ya que, aunque habían pasando varios años, no podía superar la muerte de su padre. -Okaasan murió cuando me tuvo.- Pausó. Syaoran trato de no sonreír, era muy común que ella hablará con muchas pausas, después de estar varias horas con ella se había dado cuenta. -Y Otousan murió hace casi cuatro años...- Los ojos de Sakura perdieron el brillo que tenían.

Syoaran notó este, encontrando el motivo del dolor que Sakura sufría. -Gomen nasai, Sakura-san, yo no...-

Sakura lo interrumpió. -Iie, daijobu.- Ella cambió el tema. -¿Tu crees...?- Pausó de nuevo, sentándose un una banca del parque por el que cruzaban. -¿Tu crees que podamos ser buenos amigos algún día?- Volteó al cielo, como si este tuviera la respuesta. Al voltear su cabello se movió junto con ella y la leve brisa que había ese día.

-Yo creo que si.- El cabello de Syaoran tamién se movía un poco, cubriendo sus ojos. Su camiseta de color verde también bailaba al compás de la brisa. -Podríamos empezar a ser amigos desde ahora¿no crees?-

Sakura lo vio, y sonrió sintiendo alivió al saber que si podrían ser amigos después de todo. A lo mejor y el podría llegar un buen amigo, talvez se ganaría su confianza poco a poco. Ella sabía que ella trataría de ganarse su confianza.

Syaoran se levantó, -Yo espero que si seamos buenos amigos, Sakura-san.- De repente se dio cuenta de algo, una gran sombra caía sobre su cabeza. Syaoran no se movió, mientras Sakura gruñía.

-GAKI. ¿QUÉ CHINGADOS HACES A SOLAS CON MI HERMANA?-

Sakura se levantó para protestar, pero al ver la cara de su hermano decidió quedarse callada. Para su sorpresa Syaoran habló con calma. -Estábamos trabajando en las canciones...- y con un poco de sarcasmo agregó: -¿Porqué preguntas?-

----

Listo. Algo corto lo se, pero no importa. El proximo capitulo será en el que cantan juntos para su manager: Haruka. REVIEW. ONEGAI.


	3. Chapter 3

-1Bueno, me encantaron los reviews. Disculpen por contestarles.

Veamos, algo les iba a decir... Etto... AH! SÍ! Ya me acorde.

Leyenda:

Lo que Sakura vaya cantando va ser subrayado.

Cuando Syaoran cante, va ser _itálico_.

Cuando canten ambos la letra no tendrá cambio.

---

Al fin había llegado el día que iban a cantarle a su manager Haruka-san. Los tres, Sakura, Syaoran y Touya estaban listos. Sakura y Syaoran tenían sus partes memorizadas, mientras que Touya sabía lo que tenía que hacer-- tocar la guitarra. Los tres estaban algo ansiosos, pues de esta 'presentación' sabrían si eran lo que ellos buscaban. Sabían que no eran perfectos, pero podrían tratar de serlo si eso fuera necesario.

Estaban dispuestos a prácticamente todo cuando entraron al edificio donde los esperaba su manager, tenían confianza en si mismos. Caminaron por largos pasillos hasta encontrar la recepción, donde les indicaron donde estaban la oficina de Haruka Arashi. Pronto llegaron a la oficina, donde no solo les esperaba su manager, sino dos personas mas, que vestían trajes, y llevaban un fólder en la mano cada uno.

-Bienvenidos, muchachos.- Haruka habló al pasarlos a la oficina. -Ellos son mis superiores , vienen a checar si realmente son el material que necesitamos para el dúo del año.- Todos se sentaron en los sofás negros que tenía la oficina. -Entonces,- continuo. -¿Les parece si empiezan?- Sakura y Syaoran asintieron.

La guitarra comenzó a escucharse, de nuevo, llamando la atención de los observadores, como si Touya fuera el que iba a cantar.

Pronto se escucho una voz:

y solo encuentro que yo de ti fui...

fui solo una confusión   
_y que soy yo tu gran error?  
_olvido de un viejo amor   
una confusión  
que actuaste sin pensar  
que yo de ti me enamoraría y tal vez  
tu podrías arruinar mi vida   
tu...

No quiero que me digas nada  
no quiero que me vuelvas a hablar  
arma suicida del alma  
que destruyes mi fé de amar  
  
un huracán que mata  
despacio y me desangra  
tan fuerte que hoy acaba mi paciencia ante ti  
mis ganas de vivir y me rindo este es el fin  
no me busques que yo a ti te detesto  
y solo encuentro que yo de ti fui...

_fui solo una confusión _  
y que soy yo tu gran error?  
olvido de un viejo amor  
una confusión  
que actuaste sin pensar  
que yo de ti me enamoraría  
y tal vez tu podrías arruinar mi vida  
tu...

_regrésame los días que  
hiciste una mentira, te creía  
_pues jamás seré capaz  
de engañar con el corazón   
para después salir corriendo  
sin ninguna explicación

_y que soy yo tu gran error _  
_olvido de un viejo amor  
_una confusión   
que actuaste sin pensar _  
_que yo de ti me enamoraría y tal vez  
tu podrías arruinar mi vida  
tu...-

Los tres espectadores quedaron boquiabiertos, y aplaudieron. Uno de ellos se levanto diciendo; -Al parecer los jueces no se equivocaron esta vez...-

El otro sonrió, -Tienes razón. Solo les falta un poco de sincronización, ¿no crees?-

-Si, eso creo. Después de todo no son profesionales... ¡Aún!- Ambos rieron, y Haruka sonrió. -Estos son los grandes. Llegaran muy lejos a tan corta edad... Quien lo fuera a creer.-

Con eso salieron de la oficina sin despedirse, Sakura y Syaoran se volteaban a ver confusos de lo que había pasados en estos escasos minutos. Touya no presentaba emoción alguna, pues no confiaba en esas personas. Después de todo se trataba de la carrera de su hermanita, quién era todavía muy inocente para entender algunas cosas.

-Muchachos, felicidades.- Comenzó Haruka. -Han pasado la prueba mas difícil de todas.- Luego bajó la voz. -Esos dos señores eran los dueños de la disquera. La verdad es que no estaban muy seguros de... _ustedes_, pero al parecer los complacieron.- Ella sonrió. -Por lo de la sincronización no se preocupen, es muy sencillo, además ustedes dos se acabaron de conocer y ya se llevan bien, ¿no?-

Touya gruñó, pero se quedo callado, debería de estar agradecido de que su hermana no era del tipo que tenía novio. Eso lo mantenía tranquilo, aunque ese Syaoran no le daba buena espina. Aunque Tomoyo había dicho que ella... Mientras Touya pensaba en lo molesto que era el mocoso, Sakura y Syaoran aseguraron llevarse bien, que para Haruka fue un alivio, ya que eso siempre vendía bien, sin importar quienes fueran, o eso esperaba.

-Disculpe, Haruka-san,- Sakura dijo algo incierta. -¿A que se referían esos señores sobre la sincronización?-

Haruka aplaudió, se le había olvidado por completo ese pequeñísimo detalle. -Bueno, eso quiere decir que ustedes deben de ser capaces de, ¿cómo lo explico? De hablar por el otro si es necesario. Poder complementar lo que el otro dice... Es como telepatía supongo...- Pausó. -Cambiando de tema, sería bueno.. No excelente que ambos fueran a la misma escuela, colegio o lo que sea, ya que cuando estemos de gira, también tendrán que estudiar y bueno, es mas fácil que ambos estén viendo lo mismo.-

-HOE.- Sakura gritó de la nada. -¿Telepatía?- Respiró profundo y volvió a hablar. -Pero.. Yo ya empecé el ciclo escolar, estamos a medio año, no puedo salirme de mi colegio.-

Syaoran se decidió hablar, algo que casi nunca hacía cuando había gente desconocida. -Yo me acabo de mudar de Hong Kong, y no me he inscrito en alguna escuela, colegio... Blah. Sakura-san,- Volteó a ver a su amiga. -No te preocupes, yo seré el del cambio... Al cabo que no sabía a que escuela entrar.- Touya nuevamente gruño, Syaoran lo notó, por eso agregó sin voltear a ver a Touya, -¿Algún problema, gruñón?-

Touya no le respondió, pero se notaba que estaba furioso, ya que simplemente te levanto sin despedirse y azoto la puerta al salir. Sakura se sonrojó un poco, y se disculpó por la acción de su hermano. 'Baka-onii-chan va a ver cuando lleguemos a casa. ¡AVERGONZARME EN EL TRABAJO!' Pensó mientras pedía disculpas.

Siguieron platicando, Haruka les explico unas cuantas cosas, que iba a pasar en los días de clases que faltaran, cuando tendrían juntas, a que hora eran sus clases de baile, actuación y canto; entre otras cosas. Aunque lo que mas les llamo la atención fue que tenían que encontrar un nombre para el dúo, entre los dos tenían que pensar en algo que fuera llamativo. Todo un reto... Y apenas empezaban. Talvez este trabajo no iba a ser tan sencillo como pensaban.

---

Al cabo de unas horas salieron de la oficina de su manager, cuando pasaron por la recepción, Sakura esperaba ver a su hermano ahí, esperándola, ya que no le gustaba dejarla sola... Mucho menos cuando había niños cerca. Viendo que su hermano no estaba Sakura suspiró. Esta vez si se había enojado, y mucho. 'Vaya día...' pensó mientras caminaban.

Siguieron caminando, Sakura preocupada por su hermano, y Syaoran completamente indiferente ante la situación. Pronto estaban en la calle que partía en dos direcciones, una para casa de Sakura y otra para Cherry's Blossom. Syaoran la invitó a un café mientras pensaban en un nombre para el dúo, pero Sakura le dijo que no podía ir, ya que tenía tarea que hacer y las clases empezaban en dos días. El pensó que era una excusa, pero no la culpaba había hecho a su hermano mayor enojar.

-Hmm, ya veo.- Syaoran volvió a sonreír, el sabía que Sakura tenía algo que forzaba a la gente a sonreír al estar con ella.

-Gomen nasai, Syaoran-kun. Es que es mate lo único que me falta, pero yo batallo mucho y si no empiezo hoy.. No creo acabar.-

Syaoran rió, y le aseguro que estaba bien y que lo pospondrían para cualquier otro día que hubiera oportunidad. De ahí no se volverían a ver hasta el primer día de clases. Ambos partieron para sus casas. Sakura paró y vio a su compañero a lo lejos.

-Syaoran-kun... ¡Chotto matte!- Sakura gritó mientras corría para alcanzarlo. Syaoran paró y la volteó a ver. -¿Sabes llegar a la escuela?- Syaoran sacudió la cabeza, y Sakura sonrió. -¿Qué te perece si llegamos temprano para que la conozcas? Si quieres, nos podríamos ver en el árbol donde estuvimos escribiendo y de ahí irnos juntos... Ya que mi hermano, al parecer, quiere matarte...-

---

Touya caminaba por calles familiares, todas tenían un recuerdo en ellas. Cada una de esas calles comunes eran invaluables para Touya. Las calles insignificantes tenían un gran valor emocional para Touya. Por que, en esas calles, justo en el cruce de estas había muerto su padre, ya que un conductor borracho lo había chocado, dejándolo prensado. No era algo que a Touya le gustaba recordar, pero después de todo en esa calle el había prometido cuidar de su hermana. Ese fue el día en que ella ya no era simplemente su hermana, se convirtió de la noche a la mañana en una hija, o algo por el estilo.

Era difícil hablar con Sakura sobre su padre, por que ella se ponía triste con la simple mención del hombre. También sabía que Sakura evitaba el tema, a Touya le dolía que lo hiciera, Touya quería que Sakura supiera mas de su padre, pero Sakura se negaba a saber mas de el. Era difícil criarla, el entonces entendió por que era necesario ser mucho mayor que tus hijos.

Touya vio una banca justo enfrente del lugar del accidente, y suspiró, ahí iba a pensar cuando dudada sobre algo-- especialmente de las cosas que tenían que ver con Sakura. Esta vez no estaba tan seguro ni del mocoso, ni del manager. Aunque Tomoyo había dicho que ella necesitaba un novio, en pocas palabras, pero... ¿esa sería la solución a largo plazo? ¿No sería mejor llevarla con un psicólogo? La pregunta que mas le inquietaba era, ¿porqué diablos le hacía caso a una mocosa de quince años? Es mas, ¿por qué estaba apresurando la situación? Ni siquiera conocía al muchacho bien-- además, Sakura lo acaba de conocer.

Ese muchacho era algo, Touya estaba sorprendido de la forma en que le hablaba, como si fueran iguales, como si se tuvieran tanta confianza, como si en realidad estuviera pealando por su hermana. Era curioso, se veía tan seguro de si mismo, eso era algo raro en un mocoso de su edad. Aunque no fuera de una manera amorosa, talvez el podría sacarla del abismo-- de esa depresión que había tenido desde que su padre murió. Touya entendía por que su imouto estaba tan triste, pero ya casi habían pasado cinco años, y no lo había superado.

Touya también estuvo devastado un tiempo, pero, por su hermanita de tan solo once años (en aquel entonces), el supero su depresión y se decidió a sacar a Sakura adelante, no solo por que ese fue el ultimo deseo de su padre, sino porque al ser su hermana no la podía dejar ahí sola. No podía huir como un cobarde y abandonarla, el tenía que hacerse cargo de su hermana de alguna forma.

Al ver a su hermana en tal condición, era difícil no preguntarse por que el destino era tan cruel y duro con la gente... Especialmente con gente como Sakura. Sakura siempre fue una niña inocente y alegre, sus ojos brillaban siempre; tratar de ayudar a la gente era lo que mas le gustaba hacer... De pronto todo eso se derrumbó, ella perdió el brillo de sus ojos, su sonrisa se volvió falsa. A veces se preguntaba si su hermanita tenía una razón para vivir, algo que la impulsara. Algo que la hiciera olvidar sus problemas, tan solo unos cuantos segundos.

Touya suspiró, por el momento no había salida, si no pensaba en algo pronto, quien sabe que pasaría con Sakura...

---

Sakura entró a su casa, esperando ver a su hermano enojado sentado en el sillón esperándola, pero para su sorpresa... El no estaba. Sakura estaba preocupada, ¿sería su culpa que su hermano se fuera sin previo aviso? Touya siempre avisaba cuando salía, no le gustaba irse sin avisar a donde iba, por si pasaba algo. Ella oyó pasos afuera y sonrió, su hermano estaba de regreso.

Sakura fue a la cocina ya que ese noche le tocaba preparar la cena, todavía era temprano-- las seis. Pero no sabía si hermano tuviera hambre después de tal enojo.

Se oyeron pasos en el comedor y una voz muy familiar dijo: -¿Hola?-

Sakura, decepcionada fue a la sala a saludar a Yukito (el novio de su hermano), quién tenía una copia de la llave de la casa. Sakura lo vio sin verlo a los ojos, con una pequeña sonrisa le contesto: -Hola.-

Yukito la vio, conociendo la expresión en su cara, le preguntó, -Sakura-chan, ¿pasó algo?- Sakura simplemente asintió con su cabeza, unas cuantas lagrimas cayeron. -Ya veo. ¿Me quieres contar?- Ella nuevamente asintió, sentándose en una silla, mientras Yukito se quitaba su saco.

Era increíble que Sakura le contara a Yukito... _todo_. No sabía bien porque le contaba al novio de su hermano mayor, no esperaba que se pusiera de su lado, tampoco que le diera una explicación racional. Yukito simplemente oía a Sakura, su mirada fija en la de ella, algo que siempre le gusto a Sakura de Yukito-- la atención que le ponía a la gente a su alrededor. Pero para su sorpresa, cuando llegó a la parte en donde Syaoran iba a ir al mismo colegio que ella, Yukito se estaba riendo incontrolablemente. Sakura le hizo una cara, pero continuo, al final, Yukito ya no estaba riendo, aunque tenía una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro.

'Vaya, Touya, no sabía que eras tan celoso de los amigos de tu hermanita.' Yukito pensaba mientras sonreía. -Por cierto, Sakura-chan,- habló con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja, -¿sabes donde esta tu hermano?-

Sakura sacudió la cabeza.

---

Bueeeeno, capitulo tres listo. ¿Qué tal? Um, bueno, ya saben, si hay reviews hay actualización. Solo pido _tres_ reviews. ¿No es mucho, eh? Ah! Por cierto, hice un livejournal para ahí subir las canciones que salgan en la historia. Así que espérenlo pronto. :P


	4. Chapter 4

Okaaay, capi cuatro esta en proceso (probablemente acabado para cuando ustedes lo lean, ha!) Por cierto, donde pueden conseguir las canciones es aquí: voltiepuntolivejournalpuntocom DISFRUTEN!

No soy dueña de CCS, ni de la canción de Sin Bandera.

_---_

_Capítulo 4_

Touya cambió su vista del cielo al suelo, recordando como la madre de Tomoyo-- prima de su madre, le había dicho que le ayudaría con los estudios de ambos y los cuidaría como a hijos propios. Por desgracia la dignidad de Touya era mas importante en ese momento, aunque su dignidad todavía era algo importante, a veces deseaba regresar a ese momento. Talvez ser ayudado por ella hubiera sido la solución a muchos de sus problemas, talvez Sakura hubiera regresado pronto a la felicidad, talvez todo hubiera sido mejor con el respaldo de alguien como ella.

Demasiados 'talvez' atormentaban a Touya, por un momento consideró llamarle y pedirle a ayuda a su tía, ¿pero de que serviría? Ellos ya habían pasado poco mas de dos años solos, de una forma u otra sobreviviendo a la crueldad de la vida. Touya se levantó de la banca en la estaba sentado, caminando lentamente a su casa mientras el Sol se ocultaba. Su mente estaba en blanco, una sensación agradable para el, no le gustaba estar abrumado con tantos problemas, por desgracia, no tenía otra opción mas que afrentar a sus problemas cara a cara.

---

Yukito seguía platicando con Sakura mientras esperaban a Touya y la cena, ya que Sakura invitó a Yukito a cenar, en parte por no estar sola. Estaban sentados en la sala de estar hablando de algunas situaciones chistosas que les había pasado en el pasado. Los dos reían a mas no poder, tenían lagrimas en sus ojos de tanto reír, y a Sakura le dolía el estomago por lo mismo.

El aunque fuera siete años mayor que ella, era su amigo, un amigo fiel en quien, sabía podría confiar, sin importar lo que pasara.

Ellos se seguían riendo cuando Touya entró, los vio pero siguió su camino hacia su cuarto dejándolos confundidos. No les dirigió la palabra, simplemente siguió hacia su destino, ignorando por completo a su hermana y a su novio, no estaba de humor para hablar con ellos, no en ese momento. Demasiadas emociones lo desbordaban así que quería estar solo. Se privó de cualquier contacto humano para poder ordenar sus ideas de la forma que el creyera adecuada, no de la forma en que los demás esperaban que fuera.

En la sala Sakura y Yukito se miraron extrañados, pero no se movieron. Sakura suspiró levantándose para ver cuanto le faltaba al pollo que estaba haciendo. La cena estaba lista, así que le hablaron a Touya, pero no hubo respuesta. Sakura sacudió la cabeza mientras murmuraba algo incoherente.

Sacó tres platos aun sabiendo que su hermano no bajaría, acomodo la mesa y se sentó. -Itadakimasu.- dijo ella antes de empezar, después solo comía viendo la mesa como si tuviera algo interesante en ella.

Un silencio incomodo predominaba el lugar, mientras Yukito trataba de romper la incomodidad, fallando cada una de las veces. Era difícil cambiarla de humor pero al menos podría tratar, aún si lo hacía en vano, la sonrisa de la niña valía mucho... Su verdadera sonrisa era muy valiosa.

El teléfono sonó, ayudando a la causa de Yukito. Sakura se levantó sin siquiera decir algo. Se dirigió a la cocina, donde estaba este aparato que sonaba, ella contestó con un frió saludo, no tenía muchas ganas de hablar, por que definitivamente ese día no fue el día de Sakura. Una voz muy agitada y feliz se oía del otro lado de la línea --Tomoyo-- quien habló para recordarle a Sakura que mañana iba reunión en su casa, para hacer la tarea de Matemáticas, después del recado hablaron de muchas cosas que alguien mas no entendería. Probablemente hablaron por media hora, pero Sakura recordó que Yukito estaba solo en el comedor, así que decidió colgar y acompañarlo, después de todo, era el invitado. 

Sakura regresó al comedor de mejor humor, se sentó y notó que su hermano también estaba ahí. El silencio había desaparecido, actuaban como si no hubiera pasado algo malo en el día. Touya la vio, sonriéndole comentó que tan buena estaba la comida. Sakura aprovechó el buen humor de su hermano para pedir permiso para ir a casa de Tomoyo.

---

Sakura caminaba hacia casa de su mejor amiga, pensando en lo que había pasado el día anterior. Se preguntaba que tenía Syaoran que había enojar tanto a su hermano, era difícil descifrarlo, ella sabia que Syaoran no había hecho algo malo-- de hecho, el era muy bueno, esperaba que fuera un buen amigo.

Tocó el timbre de la mansión de su mejor amiga, esperando pacientemente que le abrieran, un libro y un cuaderno bajo su brazo y en su mano llevaba una pluma, dos lápices y un borrador.

Ella llevaba puesto un pantalón de mezclilla que tenía un pequeño agujero en la rodilla izquierda y una blusa manga larga (considerando el frió de enero) color rosa, junto con sus típicos tenis azules.

La gran reja negra se empezó a mover, dando paso a Sakura, quién caminó hacia la entrada principal donde vio tres figuras esperándola. Dos niñas y un niño. Sakura les sonrió, aunque solo eran las vacaciones de invierno, no los había visto desde que las clases acabaron ( a excepción de Tomoyo, quién había visto varios días antes). Al llegar a la puerta se dio cuenta de que Naoko y Daisuke que estaban ahí.

-Ohayo.- Naoko dijo casualmente.

-Ohayo, Sakura-chan.- Daisuke comentó después que Naoko.

Tomoyo quién estaba atrás de ellos, solo le sonrió a su amiga, mientras la invitaba a pasar. Se sentaron, y platicaron mientras llegaban las personas que faltaban-- Chiharu y Takeshi.

Sakura notó que Naoko había recogido su cabello en una pequeña cola de caballo, ya que su cabello muy penas tocaba su hombro, a sus lentes les estorbada el mechón de cabello café que no alcanzaba a amarrarse. Su blusa manga larga color azul pastel tenía un pequeño gatito gris, y sus típicos pantalones apretados de mezclilla.

Daisuke tenía una camiseta color verde, y un pantalón café, su cabello negro era corto y liso así que caía sobre su frente, también tapando sus orejas. Sus ojos eran color gris.

Interrumpiendo la platica, el timbre sonó. Tomoyo se levantó para abrir la reja y pasar a los invitados. Quienes, efectivamente, eran Chiharu y Takashi.

Después de saludarse, al fin empezaron con la tarea de Matemáticas... Sakura batallaba mucho con esta materia, no sabía por que, simplemente los números no tenían sentido, para colmo en álgebra, no veía por que tenía que haber letras, simplemente lo hacía complicado. Por suerte, todos la ayudaron y de alguna forma u otra, acabo en menos de una hora y media.

Estaban sentados en la sala de Tomoyo charlando, sobre tonterías hasta que Naoko le preguntó a Sakura como le había ido en la audición.

-La pasé.- Contestó Sakura simplemente. -¿Pueden creerlo? Voy a ser parte del dúo del año. Todavía no me la creo...-

Chiharu, quien llevaba una blusa manga larga roja, gritó, Takashi aplaudió, sus mangas negras le estorban mientras la hacía. Naoko solo sonrió, mientras que Daisuke la felicitó.

-Entonces... ¿es un niño, no?- Chiharu preguntó. -Tu compañero...- Sakura asintió con la cabeza. -Uwwaa, ¿es guapo? ¿Es buena onda? ¿cómo es?-

-¡Hoe!- Sakura gritó. -Espera, Chiharu-chan... El es... _buena onda_.- Esperaba que su trampa funcionara, pero al parecer falló.

-Sakura... Evadiste dos preguntas... Vamos, nadie te va a matar por pensar que algún chavo es guapo.-

-Bueno, debo admitirlo, tiene _algo_, pero, vamos, lo acabo de conocer.-

Tomoyo quién solo escuchaba decidió hablar, -Eso no implica que no se te haga atractivo, Sakura-chan. Digo, cuantos vemos en el mall...- Naoko y Chiharu asintieron.

-Hooee.- Sakura repitió. -Es que no se, la verdad es que, sus ojos son muy llamativos, pero... Etto...- 

Takashi y Daisuke se voltearon a ver, era demasiado tarde para cambiar de platica.

Chiharu tenía una sonrisa de triunfo. -OH, SAKURA-CHAN. Estas creciendo muy rápido...-

-HOE.- Sakura se cayó de su silla, y recordó aquel incidente en su casa con Syaoran, sonrojándose inconscientemente. Al darse cuenta que estaba en el piso, se levantó. Todos, menos ella, rieron. Tomoyo remarcó algo que Sakura no alcanzó a oír, pero decidió no preguntar, temiendo que tuviera que ver con ella. Lo que sea que había dicho Tomoyo había hecho reír a los demás, por segunda vez.

De pronto, se oyó el teléfono, salvando a Sakura de ser avergonzada por su mismo grupo de amigos. Tomoyo se levantó para contestar, al saber que Touya hablaba, le grito a Sakura que viniera al teléfono.

Sakura agarro el teléfono, -¿Moshi moshi?-

-Sakura.- Touya dijo. -Escucha, estamos por casa de Tomoyo, nos dirigimos hacía el mall, podemos pasar por ustedes y dejarlos ahí para que pasen el rato.-

Sakura volteo a ver a la pared, como si esta tuviera la explicación de la amabilidad de su hermano. Nunca había sido tan considerado. -Hai, déjame preguntar.- Sakura tapó la bocina del teléfono y le pregunto a Tomoyo, quién le preguntó a los demás.

-¿Onii-chan? ¿En cuanto tiempo estas por aquí?-

-A mas tardar diez minutos. Adiós.- Touya colgó. Sakura volvió a ver la pared, ¿qué diablos le pasaba a su hermano? Sakura sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió hacia donde estaban los demás, avisándoles que su hermano estaría ahí en unos minutos.

-Me gustaría tener un hermano como el tuyo, Sakura-chan.- Chiharu comentó. -Es horrible ser la mayor.- Sakura alzó los brazos con duda.

Se escucho el timbre; Touya y Yukito esperaban afuera. Todos se amontonaron en el pequeño Chevy que tenían. Chiharu iba arriba de Takashi, Naoko iba arriba de Daisuke, y Sakura iba arriba de Yukito (quien iba adelante).

---

Ya estaban adentro del mall, Touya y Yukito partieron, dejando al grupo de amigos solo. Mientras decidían que hacer hasta la hora de la comida, caminaban sin rumbo, hablando de tonterías. Entraron a la tienda de discos, Tomoyo comentó que Sakura pronto vería su cara en la tienda. Los demás estaban de acuerdo con Tomoyo.

-Argh.- Daisuke hizo una cara. -Tengo un chingo de hambre... Podríamos comer ya. Digo, algunos nos morimos de hambre mientras ustedes ven los discos.- El estomago de Naoko hizo un ruido, asintiendo a lo que Daisuke acababa de decir. Sakura se echo a reír, seguida por el resto.

-Bueno, comamos.- Tomoyo respondió. -Pero, luego regresamos. Me faltó ver una sección...-

Caminaron hacía la sección de comida-- todavía no estaba lo suficientemente lleno para no distinguir quienes estaban comiendo. A Sakura le llamo la atención un niño-- como de su edad, sentado solo en una mesa. Su perfil era demasiado familiar, sin siquiera hablar, ella caminó hacía el. Esos ojos, y ese cabello ya los había visto antes. Tomoyo volteo a ver al resto de sus amigos, esperando que alguno tuviera la respuesta, sabiendo que ninguno la tendría.

Fueron tras ella, pero pararon un poco antes de alcanzarla, tal vez, para medir la situación, tal vez por que Tomoyo los había obligado.

-¿Syaoran-kun?- Sakura preguntó al llegar a la mesa. El muchacho volteó.

-¿Hai?- Syaoran volteó a ver para ver una de las pocas caras que conocía en todo Tomoeda. -Sakura-san. Konnichiwa.-

-¿Qué haces aquí solo?- Sakura le preguntó. -Me pudiste haber buscado...-

Tomoyo, quien había detenido al resto del grupo decidió acercarse, la curiosidad inundaba sus ojos, al igual que los demás, caminó hacia ellos. Todos sabían que el era su compañero, sin saber su nombre ó apariencia, simplemente por que Sakura era muy cuidadosa de la gente con que se juntaba.

-...Solo vine por unas cosas para mañana. Mi uniforme, una mochila y esas cosas...- Syaoran comentaba, mientras veía varias personas ir hacia donde estaban ellos. -Bueno, no los interrumpo mas.- Syaoran se levantó, para irse. No quería estorbar.

-No te vayas. Quédate con nosotros.- Insistió ella mientras el resto se acomodaban atrás de ella. Luego volteó a sus amigos, -El es Li Syaoran...- Después volvió la mirada a Syaoran, introduciéndole cada uno de sus amigos.

Al final convencieron entre todos al muchacho de que le ayudarían a encontrar lo que necesitaba, aunque antes tenían que comer y regresar a la tienda de discos.

La tarde fue placentera para todos, Syaoran congenio con el grupo-- al día siguiente, estaba seguro, no tendría problemas. Todos eran amables, buena gente y pacientes con el.

---

Caminaban sin rumbo, esperando a que fuera la hora en que los recogerían. Todavía faltaba una hora y media, según Naoko, quién estaba agobiada de no hacer algo.

-Tengo una idea.- Daisuke tenía una pequeña sonrisa. -¿Por qué no vamos al karaoke?-

Tomoyo sonrió. -Hay que ir. ¡Tenemos que oírlos cantar!- Apunto hacia Sakura, y después a Syaoran. -Al karaoke,-

Chiharu asintió y empezó a caminar hacia el karaoke, los demás siguiéndola sin hablar. Tomoyo jaló a Sakura, Chiharu y Naoko a una esquina. Mientras los niños las veían con confusión en sus rostros, y curiosidad en sus ojos.

-Lo apruebo.- Tomoyo dijo en definitiva. -Es buen muchacho.- Sakura sonrió al oír esto.

Naoko asintió, -Al parecer... Además no esta _nada_ mal.-

Todas menos Sakura rieron, quien se les quedo viendo sin entender lo de lo que estaban hablando, decidiendo que no era buena opción preguntar, así que espero a que ellas acabaran de hablar--o mas bien--esperar a que alguien las interrumpiera, ya que conociéndolas como Sakura las conocía, sabrían que no iban a parar. Sakura rezó que alguien las callara.

De alguna forma, las plegarias de la pobre Sakura plegarías fueron escuchadas. Daisuke ya estaba impaciente, era estresante verlas platicar como si ellos no estuvieran allí parados con cara de idiotas.

-Oigan, ¿avanzamos, no?- Daisuke empezó a caminar hacia el lugar, que no estaba muy lejos, seguido por los otros dos muchachos. Voltearon hacia las niñas de la esquina, quienes se apuraban para alcanzarlos. Entraron, y pidieron uno de los karaokes.

Pronto se acomodaron y solo pedían una cosa: que Sakura y Syaoran cantaran; ambos sabían que no había escapatoria. Escogieron una canción llamada 'Mientes tan bien' de un cantante que ninguno conocía.

La canción empezó, sus voces eran lo único que se oía en el lugar, todo a su alrededor estaba silencioso, hasta que la canción se acabo; aplausos, elogios se oyeron.

-¡Sugoi!- Tomoyo gritaba como un fan en un concierto. -Genial. De verdad, ¡increíble!-

-Whoa!órale!- Naoko gritó.

-No lo puedo creer...- Daisuke y Takashi susurraron al mismo tiempo.

Sakura simplemente te rió, sabia que esa no se la esperaban.

---

Syaoran esperaba a Sakura en el árbol en el que habían quedado, vestía el uniforme convencional de cualquier secundaria de Japón; hecho un vistazo a su reloj, todavía faltaban diez minutos para la hora en la que habían quedado. El suspiró mientras se sentaba, 'Tengo el presentimiento de que hoy va a ser un día largo, extremadamente largo. No hay mucho que pueda hacer al respecto, de cualquier forma... Mejor me voy tranquilizando.-

---

¿Qué tal? Perdón por tardarme tanto, es que la escuela me ha estado matando.

Noten por favor que Sakura suprime sus sentimientos la mayoría del tiempo-- y aunque tenga una sonrisa, por dentro se esta derrumbando. Por lo mismo, la otra vez empezó a llorar de la nada.

Estoy triste, ya no hay reviews. ¿Mi historia no es lo que esperaban? Si van a tener conciertos y hasta un CD, pero el enfoque principal es Sakura y su depresión eterna. ¿Quién la podrá salvar? ;D


	5. Chapter 5

-1Les quiero agradecer por los reviews! Me han hecho muy feliz. :P Bueno, he aquí otro capitulo.

Disfruten.

---

---

_Capitulo 5 _

Sakura y Syaoran entraban al gran edificio que se hacia llamar escuela; parecía una escuela común y corriente, pero no lo era. Ese edificio no era una escuela-- todos lo llamaban _Instituto_, el Instituto de Tomoeda. Una institución privada no muy costosa, pero con un alto nivel escolar, o al menos, eso se decía.

El dúo se encamino hacia la secretaria del Instituto, para que les dieran el horario de Syaoran y Sakura pudiera guiarlo por aquellos confusos pasillos. Mientras se acercaban a la oficina, Sakura empezó a platicar con su nuevo compañero y amigo.

Al llegar a la oficina, una secretaria gorda y grosera le dio el horario a Sakura, quién simplemente ignoró la cara que le había puesto la señora.

Sakura leyó en voz alta el horario de su compañero de nuevo ingreso; -Tienes a primera hora Formación Cívica y Ética... Ewww.- Sakura apuntó a un pasillo que se veía a lo lejos. -Es por allá.- Empezó a caminar hacía en lugar que había apuntado, seguida por Syaoran, quién trataba de aprenderse el camino.

En el camino, una muchacha chaparrita se le acercó a Sakura, diciendo que Sakura había llegado mas temprano de lo normal, Sakura la volteó a ver, rió y siguió caminando.

Cuando alcanzaron el salón que buscaban, Sakura le aseguró a Syaoran que Naoko lo guiaría a su siguiente clase, ya que, según Sakura, Naoko también tenía aquella clase. Justo en ese momento, Naoko entró al salón, mientras Sakura corría a su clase-- no podía llegar tarde el primer día del semestre.

---

-Clase,- decía el maestro de biología. -Hoy tenemos un estudiante nuevo... Viene de Hong Kong, a lo mejor alguno de ustedes lo haya tenido en sus otras clases.- El maestro ajusto sus lentes y prosiguió apuntando a Syaoran. -El es Li Syaoran. Por favor denle una cariñosa bienvenida.- Se escucharon gritos de unas cuantas niñas. -Ya hecha la introducción, prosigamos con la clase... Habrán su libro en la doscientos treinta... Hoy vamos a hablar del cuerpo humano...-

Syaoran suspiró, esa clase era demasiado aburrida para el, no le interesaba el cuerpo humano, 'Que desperdicio de tiempo...' pensó. 'Podría estar escribiendo una canción o algo, pero no, tengo que escuchar al biólogo.' sacó su horario y por poco brinca de alegría al ver que al acabarse la clase tendría su receso.

El maestro seguía exponiendo la clase mientras el grupo tomaba apuntes y susurraba chismes, rumores, entre otras cosas.

Por el otro lado, estaba Syaoran, alguien que, sin importar que clase fuera, respetaba a los maestros, por el simple hecho de que los soportaran, eso era suficiente para respetarlos, aunque en este caso se estaba durmiendo, trato de no hacerlo tan obvio... No quería una mala impresión en su primer día.

Para su suerte, la campana sonó. Aliviado de no tener que escuchar a ese maestro por el resto del día, caminó hacía la entrada del salón, para esperar que alguien lo llevará a la cafetería-- era curioso como en las clases pasadas alguno de sus conocidos estaba en clase con el y lo guiaba a la siguiente, extrañamente en esta clase no había alguien conocido, así que esperaba que alguna persona se acordará de el.

-Syaoran-kun.- dijo una voz conocida por su espalda. -¿cómo ha estado tu día?-

-Bien, gracias.- volteó hacia la voz. -...Sakura-san.-

-Vamos, no seas tan formal. Estaremos trabajando juntos de ahora en adelante, ¿no crees?-

Syaoran asintió con algo de duda reflejada en su rostro, pero siguió a Sakura a la cafetería sin hablar.

---

-Ah, al fin, se acabó el primer día del semestre. ¡No lo puedo creer!- exclamó Daisuke mientras salía del Instituto junto con la bola de amigos, quienes asistieron al comentario hecho.

Caminaron hasta la esquina donde se separaban usualmente, se despidieron y cada uno agarró su camino (a excepción de Tomoyo, por que fue recogida por sus guarda espaldas), excepto dos personas, las cuales tenían que trabajar. Ese era el día en que escogerían la imagen de el disco, los conciertos, entre otras cosas. Un día decisivo para el dúo, lo que fuera dicho ese día tendría que ver con el éxito o fracaso del dúo.

Syaoran volteó a Sakura mientras ella movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, buscando a la persona que los recogería. Haruka-san había prometido que los recogería temprano, aunque al parecer se le había olvidado por completo. Talvez tuvo algún problema, al pensar en esta posibilidad Sakura se heló.

-...Otro accidente por _mi _culpa...- Su voz no era estable, ni fuerte, pero Syaoran la alcanzó a oír.

-¿Disculpa?- Syaoran la vio con confusión. -... ¿Pasa algo?-

Sakura sacudió la cabeza mientras lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos, trató de detener las lagrimas. Al no poder lograrlo se sentó en la banqueta, y cubrió su cara con sus manos, sintiéndose patética... Llorar enfrente de alguien que acabada de conocer no daría una buena impresión.

Syaoran, sin saber que hacer o decir, se sentó a lado de ella, alzo su brazo para ponerlo en la espalda de Sakura pero paró al darse cuenta de que no la conocía lo suficiente para ser tan informal.

Pasaron diez minutos; Sakura seguía lamentándose en la misma posición y no había rastro de Haruka-san. Con desesperación, Syaoran puso su brazo en la espalda de Sakura para confortarla, y para su sorpresa Sakura acomodó su cara, aún con sus manos en ella, en las piernas de Syaoran, quien no quitó su mano de la espalda de Sakura.

Por unos cuantos minutos no hubo movimiento. Ninguno se atrevió a decir algo; Sakura no explico el motivo de su llanto; Syaoran no la cuestionó.

Sakura se levantó de la posición en la que estaba, se talló los ojos y volteó a ver a su compañero de trabajo. -¿No me vas a preguntar por que lloré?-

-No. Creo que no sería adecuado preguntarte que es lo que pasa... Además...- Se oyó un sonido del estomago de Syaoran, -... Además tengo hambre.-

Sakura rió mientras que su estomago también empezó a gruñir, haciendo a Sakura sonrojarse.

Una camioneta negra se estacionó en frente de ellos-- Haruka-san estaba adentro habló sobre un congestionamiento, un problema de trabajo y al final admitió que se había olvidado de ellos.

Aunque el dúo aseguró que no importaba, Haruka-san seguía disculpándose en el camino hacia el lugar donde iban a comer mientras discutían ciertos aspectos, metas y otras cosas.

---

-Entonces...- empezó Haruka-san mientras el dúo comía. -Primero que nada, necesitan celulares, después de comer iremos a escogerlos.- Sakura y Syaoran se voltearon a ver. -También tenemos que ver la apariencia que van a tener... De que va ser el tema de su debut, que canciones van a usar en el sencillo... Y ¡AH, SUMIMASEN¡ Los estoy atormentando, disculpen.-

-Esta bien, Haruka-san.- Sakura mordió la hamburguesa después de hablar, masticó y pasó lo que se había metido a la boca, -¿Por qué un celular, de cualquier manera?-

-Por que necesitamos tener una forma de comunicación, en cualquier momento. ¿qué pasaría si la media llega a su escuela y están atrapados ahí?-

Sakura asintió, imaginado esa escena. -Ya veo.-

En el transcurso de la comida decidieron que buscarían un nombre para el dúo, y una nueva imagen con ayuda de un profesional en esa semana; buscarían escribir canciones y esperaban que Touya les ayudara con los arreglos musicales.

---

-OH, KAWAII.- Sakura gritó al ver uno de los celulares, el cual era rosa y algo redondo.

Haruka-san le sonrió, -¿Lo quieres?- Sakura asintió sin dudarlo. Haruka-san volteó a la muchacha que estaba a cargo y apuntó hacía el celular que Sakura quería. -Disculpe, ¿podría mostrarnos ese celular?-

-Oh, hai.- respondió la muchacha, metió la mano y al tanteo trató de sacar el celular. -¿Querían ver el motorola u6?- Sakura asintió. -Este modelo lo tenemos en otros colores también, azul, verde, naranja y negro.-

Syaoran caminó hacia las tres mujeres para ver que celular había escogido su compañera de trabajo.

-...Aunque en este momento solo los tengo en rosa y verde...- continúo la chica.

El castaño que apenas llegaba a investigar, pidió que le enseñaran el celular en verde y para la sorpresa de su manager; Syaoran quiso el mismo modelo en verde.

'Se comportan están comportando como se comportan los dúos.' Haruka-san pensó mientras pagaba los celulares. 'Definitivamente vamos a lograrlo. Puedo sentirlo.'

---

Ese mismo día, iban a escoger dos canciones para el _single_ que iban a sacar. Una tarde decisiva, ya que no solo la apariencia, sino el ritmo y las voces importaban. Todo tendría que estar en balance-- por lo mismo ellos no podrían componer las canciones esta vez (aparte de que querían presentarlos a la prensa lo antes posible).

Después de arduas horas de trabajo escogieron una canción llamada _Yume no Tsubasa_ y otra llamada _La vida que va_, las cuales fueron lo suficientemente buenas para ser escogidas. Ya que Haruka y sus compañeros de trabajo tardaron poco mas de tres largas horas en decidir.

A la mañana siguiente Haruka-san los iba a recoger de casa de Sakura, quien le había dado la dirección, para empezar con las clases de canto y baile. Aunque antes harían un cambio de _look_-- para empezar frescos.

---

Eran las siete de la mañana y Syaoran ya estaba sentado en la entrada de la casa de su compañera esperando a que pasaran al menos cinco minutos para avisar que estaba ahí, pero su plan fue interrumpido por Touya.

-Gaki, ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano?- Touya, aunque algo adormilado, se le quedo viendo al muchacho con odio.

-Haruka-san nos va a recoger aquí. ¿qué tu hermana no te lo había dicho, gruñón?- Syaoran le lanzó una mirada desafiante forzando a Touya a gruñir.

-Escucha. Si algo le pasa a Sakura te las vas a ver con-- -

-Gracias por el recordatorio, gruñón. ¿No crees que con tu horrible, horrible, _horrible_ carota tengo suficiente?- Syaoran sonrió inocentemente, subiendo el enojo de su nuevo enemigo.

-TE LO ADVIERTO.- Touya por fin gritó.

Sakura se asomó a la puerta al oír el grito de su hermano. -¿Onii-chan?- Volteó a la persona a lado de el y sacudió la cabeza. -Ve con cuidado, Onii-chan.- Sakura movió sus brazos, indicándole que se fuera. -Syaoran-kun... Por favor pasa.-

Syaoran asintió mientras entraba a la casa a la que ya había ido con anterioridad. Sakura lo invitó a sentarse en el sillón de la sala del televisor, agarró el control y prendió la televisión. En lo que Sakura buscaba un canal para ver, Syaoran volteaba a los lados buscando la razón del ruido que se escuchaba a lo lejos, concluyendo que probablemente era alguna mascota que tenían.

Sakura se quejó de la mala programación que había a esa hora, cuando se oyó, en una voz masculina, atrás de ellos:

-Sakura-chan, ya esta listo.-

Syaoran sin moverse pegó un grito; su compañera se reía incontrolablemente; la persona que habló se quedo pasmada al oír el grito.

-Sumimasen.- Yukito, la persona que había hablado antes, se disculpó. -Sakura-chan, ¿por qué no me avisaste que ya había llegado?-

Sakura contestó diciéndole que había dado por hecho que el escuchó el grito de su hermano. Yukito y Sakura rieron y Syaoran... Bueno, el estaba ahí, algo pálido, sacudiendo la cabeza de lado a lado, forzando a los mechones de cabellos que estaban en su frente a moverse junto con su cabeza.

---

---

Okaaaay. Aquí acaba el capítulo. Disculpen por la tardanza, lo que pasa es que la escuela me ha estado matando... ;

De cualquier forma Dejen reviews, onegai!


	6. Chapter 6

Aquí les traigo otro capítulo de mi fic, ja.

**DISCALIMER: **... Solo soy dueña de la idea, de Daisuke y de Haruka-san.

---

---

_Capitulo 6_

Ambos estaban esperando pacientemente a Haruka-san, mientras desayunaban y veían la televisión. Sakura tenía su plato en sus piernas, al contrario de Syaoran, quien lo llevaba en una mano y mágicamente tenía balanceado el plato para que no se cayera.

Todo estaba en silencio, excepto por la televisión, que hablaba sobre los crímenes de esa semana, tantas tragedias en un pías tan pequeño, era algo que a Sakura no le gustaba recordar, después de todo, su padre formaba parte de la lista de tragedias. Su padre había muerto en un accidente trágico. La imagen que ella vio en el periódico un dia después de que su padre murió todavía la atormentaba.

Ese carro volcado completamente destrozado, con vidrios rotos era prácticamente la peor pesadilla de Sakura, odiaba la idea. Odiaba el hecho de que su padre ya no estaba con ella. Le parecía nefasta la verdad sobre la muerte de su padre, todo era por su culpa.

Sakura veía la televisión con mucha atención, sin saber el motivo por el cual estaba tan interesada en la pantalla... O las noticias.

Pronto la imagen de la pantalla cambio del pronostico del tiempo a una noticia de ultima hora. La escena era espantosa: un auto completamente desecho, ensangrentado, había paramédicos, ambulancias, policías y mucha gente alrededor.

Sakura vio en su mente la imagen del accidente de su padre; sus piel se torno pálida, sus ojos perdieron su calor.

_-Estamos en la calle Kokoto en donde hubo una volcadura de una automóvil marca Toyota...- _el reportero hablaba como si fuera algo que pasa todos los días.

Sin importarle que Syaoran estuviera ahí, agarro el control y apagó el aparato. Ella dejó caer el control al suelo, haciéndose bolita en el rincón del sillón en el que estaban sentados.

Syaoran, sin saber que hacer, sacó la hoja donde estaba escrita la canción que iban a ensayar aquel día.

-Practicamos?- el pregunto señalando la hoja. Sakura sacudió la cabeza y sin decir una palabra se levantó del sillón.

El se le quedo viendo mientras ella se dirigía al pasillo que deba a las escaleras. Syaoran supuso cual era el problema, concluyendo que era mejor quedarse callado y esperar a que ella le contara, sin importar cuanta curiosidad tuviera.

Después de un rato se escucho la puerta, Sakura seguía sin bajar además de que se escuchaba su llanto y Syaoran estaba sentado en la misma posición debatiendo si debería subir.

-GAKI.- Touya gritó por segunda vez ese día. -¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermana?-

-¿Yo?- preguntó el _gaki_ inocentemente. Touya lo miro de forma amenazadora. -¡YO SOY INOCENTE!- El gruñón se le quedo viendo de la misma forma. -Si no me crees pregúntale a tu hermana. Para tu información, ni si quiera se por que después de ver una volcadura en la tele se va de esa forma.-

Los ojos de Touya cambiaron su expresión amenazadora a una de sorpresa, pronto dejo caer el portafolio que llevaba en sus manos para correr hacia su hermana.

Al llegar a la entrada del cuarto de Sakura, Touya la encontró tirada en su cama lamentándose en una voz tan baja que no entendía bien lo decía.

-¿Sakura?- preguntó al acercarse. -¿Todo bien?- No había respuesta. -¿Sakura?- repitió alzando la voz un poco. -... Kiajuu, reacciona.-

-No soy kiajuu, onii-chan... ¿o de verdad lo soy?- Todavía no lo volteaba a verlo. -Claro... Entiendo ahora de donde viene el apodo... Después de todo Kaasan murió por mi culpa, Otousan también murió por mi culpa.-

Touya la trató de convencer de que ninguna muerte fue por su culpa, aunque prácticamente trató en vano por que Sakura no le creía-- estaba terca con que era su culpa.

-¿Sabes que, Sakura? Si quieres creer que es tu culpa, hazlo. Yo ya traté. Ah, tu amigo te esta esperando abajo. Lávate la cara. Nos vemos.-

Touya salió del cuarto, bajo las escaleras, recogió sus papales y agarró unos que había dejado olvidados. Antes de salir de la casa, volteo hacía el muchacho sentado en su sillón.

-Escucha, gaki, si le llega a pasar algo, te va ir mal, muy mal.- con esa amenaza desapareció de la casa.

Syaoran quedo perplejo, sin saber exactamente lo que pasaba, sin querer preguntar por miedo a hacer que Sakura se sintiera peor. Una situación incomoda para ambos.

Poco tiempo después, Sakura bajó con su cara lavada, aunque todavía se podían distinguir los caminos que el llanto había tomado al dispersarse por su cara, sus ojos estaban algo rojos por las lagrimas, con oso de peluche color café que apretaba contra su pecho, como si este pudiese irse corriendo de ella.

-¿Sakura-chan...?- Syaoran comenzó. -Arigatou-gozaimasu.- Sakura se le quedo viendo con la misma confusión que Syaoran había tenido momentos atrás. -Lo que pasa es que eres mi primer amiga desde que me cambié de Hong Kong, además haz sido muy amable conmigo.-

Sakura le sonrió a pesar de que no se sentía bien; atmósfera se volvió tensa, pero Syaoran pronto sacudió ese sentimiento de los dos.

-Tienes cara de que necesitas un abrazo.- Con eso Syaoran se acercó a ella y le dio un abrazo.

Sakura al principió se endureció por algo tan sorpresivo como un abrazo de alguien que apenas acababa de conocer. No tardó en relajarse, pensando 'Realmente el es una buena persona... Demo... ¿será por que le doy lastima?'

---

Haruka-san pedía disculpas por enésima vez en aquel semáforo, como en los cuatro anteriores y ellos respondían por enésima vez que no se preocupara, a cualquiera le pudo haber pasado. Al igual que la vez anterior, se le había olvidado por completo que tenía dos _pequeños pendientes _esperándola.

Al fin llegaron a su primer destino: el estilista, quien vestía pantalones de mezclilla y una camiseta a cuadros.

-Ohayo-gozaimasu.- habló. -Akanishi desu. Hagimashite.-

Ambos lo saludaron y dieron sus nombres. Pensando que no estaba mal, el estilista tenía filo de que sabía lo que hacía-- después de todo, iban a ser artistas, deben tener un buen estilista¿cierto?

---

Dos horas después salieron con un nuevo look. Sakura ahora tenía el cabello mas corto, con mucho mas capas y desgrafilado; a Syaoran solo le pasaron la maquinita para retocarle su corte anterior.

---

Sakura ni siquiera se molesto en abrir los ojos al oír su alarma, simplemente la apagó y se volvió a dormir, aunque para su sorpresa este volvió a sonar, algo desesperada por el ruido trató de aventarlo y descomponerlo en el proceso.

En ese momento recodo que tenía que ir al instituto, asi que agarró su uniforme, corrió a la cocina donde estaban su hermano y Yukito desayunando, agarró un pan y salió corriendo a la calle, 'Maldición.' pensó. 'Hoy me toca la limpieza del salón. ¡NO PUEDE SER!'

---

---

Heh¿qué tal? Bueno, disculpen la tardanza, esque no he tenido mucho tiempo con la escuela y con bueno... Intento de vida social y unas cuantas obsesiones. Pero no abandonaré el fic!

Ah, oigan, les quiería preguntar... ¿qué nombre para el dúo les gusta mas: S to S (ósea, S y S.. Pero la pronunciación de las S's es en ingles o KL o LK? ... ¿O cual les gusta? XD Bueno, nos vemos.

Jaanee.


End file.
